


Can he stop me

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Cars, Cool, Cutting, Death, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Fun, Gangs, Heartbreak, Hope, Love, Miscarrige, Music, Romance, Sad, Suicide, depressed, happyendings, mgk - Freeform, miscarridge, sadendings, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki
Summary: Mgk meets a emo or sad reader, who struggles with depression, cutting, heart break and drugs. His music moves her in a way like no other. She meets his at one of his concerts and they fall in love. They come together with many happy endings but not first without waves and levels of horrors and heartbreaks.





	Can he stop me

Should I write this fanfiction. Or does no one want it?


End file.
